Not Over You
by CheyBaby
Summary: Finn couldn't quite take a hint when Rachel broke up with him so in his process of wooing his girl he gets a surprise no one was expecting.


**_The one-shot bandit strikes again! Obviously, I got this one while listening to Not Over You by Gavin Degraw with by the way (disclaimer alert) I do not own it or Glee because if I did things would be so, so different but I shall dream later! I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review and go check out some of my other stuff! Thank you!_**

_We both admit we had it good,_

_ But until then it's alienation._

Finn Hudson was an insufferable oaf. He was a giant, dopey idiot that could just not take a hint. When Quinn and Rachel stopped chasing after him, because who wants to chase a guy who's after the person he's not in a relationship with at the time every time he's in a relationship, he decided to settle on Rachel for the time being. She tried telling him she was dating other people, avoiding him, and even telling him they were never ever, ever getting back together, like ever.

_I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio._

The worst part of it all was the sappy love songs he would sing to her. It all started when they sang Faithfully at Regionals. He got the idea in his head that Rachel was completely and utterly in love with him and that just wasn't how it was. He was just a pawn in a very complicated long-term chess match.

Unbeknownst to Finn, it was a chess match for Rachel and luckily for her, she was about to capture the Queen. She only had a few more, very calculated and well thought out, moves and she would be set for the rest of the match. That was why Rachel was more than willing to put up with Finn's dependent desperation. If she has anticipated him she thinks she has then he will put her moves in play without her having to touch a single pawn.

_I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me,_

_ I turn around and I'm back in the game._

Rachel had gotten her hopes up when she saw some baby Cheerios flirting with Finn and him attempting to flirt back by looking more constipated than sexy only to have them crushed when he turned them down. It was getting frustrating.

When she started chasing Finn she hadn't realized he would turn out to be so clingy and pathetic. She'd thought he was the popular type that only wanted to be with popular girls because, well, they were popular but she was wrong. Oh boy was she wrong because every move she made she would see him drooling over her. Sure, it helped her in the end but she was worried about the fallout. What would happen when Finn found out the truth? Would he react like he had when he found out Quinn cheated on him? She hoped not because if he did it was beyond pathetic. The situations were entirely different and there was a lot less consequence with what she was doing to him.

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind,_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two._

The creepiest part was how Finn would always stare at her. In glee club, the hallways, Breadstix, any random place they happened to be, it didn't matter where they were because he would be staring at her. She had once wanted the attention of someone who lusted after her but she found the way he looked at her unnerving. It was like he was undressing her in his mind and he probably was, if he had that much imagination anyway.

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_

_No matter what I say I'm not over you._

She knew Finn wasn't over her, he made that beyond obvious in the things he did but she was truly over his affection for her as he was coming to a close with his song. He'd done an okay job on it but he'd stared her in the eyes the entire time and she could feel the rest of the glee club's eyes on her, particularly one set of burning hazel eyes boring into the side of her head.

She was nervous. She really was dating someone else and that person just so happened to be sitting next to her with the most vicious scowl marring her features Rachel has ever seen. She was anticipating a blow up that could possibly ruin everything for her. When she felt it, she was terrified. The hand on the back of her neck was burning hot from where it'd been gripping the side of the chair and suddenly she was pulled closer and a delicious pair of lips were on hers kissing her with all the passion they normally reserved for behind closed doors.

Rachel moaned as the mouth attached to hers pulled away with one final chaste kiss and they could vaguely hear Puck mumble something about a spank bank. "I love you too babe."

"I'm sick and tired of Finn Fucking Hudson moaning over how much you two belong together and how he wants you back and he's not over you. I liked our little private bubble but dammit you're mine! So, Finn, leave my girl the hell alone." Quinn growled as she placed a possessive hand over Rachel's shoulders and Finn immediately backed away with his mouth open wide. He was clearly scared of Quinn, who isn't though right?

"Wait, what's going on here?" Finn asked with his confused, constipated curiosity.


End file.
